Piekarix/Transkrypt
(Marinette i Tikki siedzą przed biurkiem, oglądając wiadomości na komputerze. Marinette robi na drutach sweter) Nadja: Macie rację, to informacje! Właśnie trwa uroczyste otwarcie Gwiezdnej Linii, tutaj, na paryskim Dworcu Północnym. Tym nowoczesnym pociągiem pojedziemy z rekordową prędkością do Wielkiej Brytanii, szybciej nawet niż samolotem. Tikki: Ale jak pociąg przejedzie przez morze między Francją a Wielką Brytanią? Marinette: Pod kanałem La Manche jest specjalny tunel. Tikki: Super-bohater go zrobił? Marinette: (śmiejąc się) Nie, zwyczajni ludzie maszynami. Tikki: Ach... Gdy miałam poprzednią właścicielkę, nie było na świecie tylu wynalazków. Marinette: Nic nie powstrzyma postępu cywilizacji. Tikki: I nic nie powstrzyma ciebie! To będzie bardzo ładny sweterek. Marinette: To już taka tradycja. Robię dla taty sweter na każde jego urodziny. Tym razem chciałam mu dać coś wyjątkowego, ale... nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Tikki: Na pewno w końcu coś fajnego wymyślisz. Tak jak zawsze. Marinette: Lepiej, żebym wymyśliła to szybko, bo jego urodziny są dzisiaj. (Marinette schodzi na dół do salonu. Sabine rozmawia przez telefon. Marinette podchodzi do lodówki, otwiera ją, bierze z niej jabłko. Przysłuchuje się rozmowie) Sabine: Proszę, zgódź się. To wyjątkowa okazja, twój syn kończy równo czterdzieści lat i... Dla Toma to naprawdę bardzo ważne. (słyszy dźwięk zakończenia połączenia) Och? Oj... Marinette: Pewnie rozmawiałaś z dziadkiem? Sabine: Tak. Marinette: Czyli nie przyjdzie na urodziny taty? Sabine: Próbowałam go przekonać. Tata naprawdę by się ucieszył. (Marinette siada przy stole, Sabine również) Tom niechętnie o tym mówi, ale wiem, że w głębi duszy cierpi, nie widując się z ojcem. Tak mi przykro. Marinette: Też bym chciała spotkać się z dziadkiem. Sabine: Nie wpuszcza nikogo do swojego domu już od ponad dwudziestu lat. Marinette: Tak, wiem. Ale dlaczego? Sabine: Eee... A... jest trochę staroświecki w pewnych sprawach. Nie odnajduje się w tym naszym świecie. Marinette: A co się stało dwadzieścia lat temu? Sabine: To dość... skomplikowane. Jeśli chcesz to lepiej zrozumieć, powinnaś porozmawiać z tatą. (Tom ugniata ciasto, podśpiewując. Wchodzi Marinette) Marinette: Hej, tato. Dlaczego dziadek od dwudziestu lat nie wychodzi z domu? Tom: Oo... No cóż... bo jest przywiązany do tradycji i wiesz... Y... jeśli chcesz to lepiej zrozumieć, porozmawiaj z babcią. (Marinette leży na kanapie. Rozmawia przez wideokonferencję z Giną, swoją babcią) Gina: Mmm... No... ciągle żyje przeszłością. Wiesz, to skomplikowane. Jeśli chcesz to lepiej zrozumieć, powinnaś porozmawiać z mamą lub tatą. Marinette: Ach... Dobra. Dzięki, babciu, do zobaczenia. (rozłącza się) Ech, nie wytrzymam, czemu nikt nie chce nic powiedzieć? O! (Marinette zrywa się z kanapy, siada przy komputerze. Wyszukuje coś w Internecie) Tikki: Wnosząc po twojej minie, pewnie wpadłaś na jakiś dobry pomysł. Marinette: Masz rację, Tikki. Już wiem, jaki prezent zrobię tacie na urodziny. Postanowiłam zorganizować mu spotkanie z jego własnym ojcem. (zapisuje na kartce adres) Już wiem, gdzie mieszka Rolland Dupain, idziemy. (Tikki wlatuje do torebki Marinette. Dziewczyna wybiega z pokoju.) (Marinette stoi przed furtką) Tikki: I na co czekasz, Marinette? Marinette: Jeśli mu powiem, kim jestem, nie będzie chciał rozmawiać, tak jak z mamą. (Marinette dzwoni dzwonkiem. Otwiera się wlot do służącej za domofon rury) Rolland: Czego chcesz? Marinette: Eee... Jestem... przyjacielem. Rolland: Ja nie mam przyjaciół. (Domofon zamyka się) Marinette: Nie będzie łatwo. (Marinette znów dzwoni. Otwiera się domofon) Rolland: Czego chcesz? Marinette: Dzień dobry, jestem listonoszką. Rolland: Zrób tak jak zawsze. Wrzuć listy do kosza (Domofon zamyka się) Marinette: O? (spogląda na zapełnioną skrzynkę na listy) Ech. (Marinette znów dzwoni. Otwiera się domofon) Rolland: Czego chcesz? Marinette: Kalendarze straży pożarnej. Rolland: Możesz je spalić. Nie cierpię kalendarzy. (Domofon zamyka się) Marinette: Beznadzieja, nic nie działa. (odchodzi od furtki) Tikki: Błagam, Marinette, którą znam, nigdy się tak łatwo nie poddaje. (Pod dom podjeżdża samochód. Wysiada z niego dostawca z workiem mąki, dzwoni dzwonkiem. Marinette zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Otwiera się domofon) Rolland: Czego chcesz? Dostawca: Przywiozłem mąkę, proszę pana. Rolland: O! Proszę, wejdź, zapraszam! Już otwieram! (Marinette podbiega do furtki, wchodzi przed dostawcą) Marinette: Dzień dobry. Jestem Marinette, wnuczka pana Rollanda. Przyszłam odwiedzić dziadka. Zaniosę ten worek od domu, zrobię dziadkowi niespodziankę. Dostawca: To pan Rolland ma wnuczkę? Marinette: Tak jak widać! (Dostawca daje jej worek mąki. Dziewczyna z trudem utrzymuje go w rękach) Marinette: Uch! Dostawca: Może ci pomogę? Marinette: Nie, nie! Jest lekki. Pożyczy mi pan czapkę? Lubię robić żarty dziadkowi. Dostawca: Hm. (zakłada Marinette czapkę na głowę) Pozdrów ode mnie Rollanda. Odbiorę czapkę przy kolejnej dostawie. (Dostawca wsiada do auta i odjeżdża. Marinette podchodzi do drzwi, niosąc z trudem worek z mąką) Tikki: Myślisz, że zakradanie się, kłamstwo i podszywanie się to dobra metoda? Nie znasz swojego dziadka i nie wiesz, jak zareaguje. Marinette: Ale... to nie do końca kłamstwo. Przecież naprawdę dostarczam mu... Oj... Ojej! (z trudem utrzymuje równowagę pod ciężarem worka) Mąkę! Najważniejsze, żebym ściągnęła go na imprezę taty i żeby się pogodzili. (Marinette otwiera drzwi i staje w przejściu) Marinette: (do Tikki) Ukryj się. (Tikki chowa się w torebce. Marinette wchodzi do środka. Rozgląda się po mieszkaniu. Rolland jest w kuchni, ugniata ciasto) Rolland: Połóż worek w ustalonym miejscu, Gilbert. (Między nogami Marinette przebiega mysz) Marinette: Aaa! A... gdzie jest ustalone miejsce? Rolland: (odwraca się) E.. Nie jesteś Gilbertem! Marinette: Nie, jestem Jermaine, jego kuzynka. Rolland: Nie jesteś trochę za młoda na rozwożenie mąki? Marinette: Jestem praktykantką. Hehe. Muszę odbyć staż w firmie Gilberta, bo kiedyś chcę założyć własny sklep z mąką. Rolland: Hm. (odwraca się i wraca do pracy) Dobrze mieć ambicje. Możesz położyć worek. Do widzenia! (do myszy) Sól! (Myszy przynoszą mu solniczkę. Rolland dodaje nieco soli do ciasta) Marinette: Czyli jest pan piekarzem, tak? Rolland: Jesteś dostawcą czy wścibskim detektywem? No już! Odłóż mąkę i idź sobie! Marinette: Jaki wspaniały piec! Le Pagniol z siedemdziesiątego drugiego, model opalany drewnem. Wyprodukowano ich zaledwie kilkaset. Rolland: (odwraca się w stronę Marinette) A ty skąd o tym wiesz? Marinette: Mój tato... Ee... całe lato uczyłam się o historii chleba. Rolland: Coś podobnego! To teraz trzeba studiować historię chleba, żeby być dostawcą mąki? Marinette: No tak, nauka w szkole dla dostawców trwa całe dziesięć lat. Rolland: Hm! (wraca do pracy) Więc powodzenia w nauce. Połóż ten worek i do widzenia. (Marinette rozgląda się po mieszkaniu. Zauważa stary telewizor) Marinette: Ma pan bardzo dziwny komputer. Rolland: Komputer? (odwraca się znów) W moim domu? Żartujesz sobie?! To telewizor! Marinette: Naprawdę? A czy on nadal działa? (próbuje włączyć telewizor) Rolland: Nie. Kiedyś się wyłączył i bach! Przestał działać. Marinette: Pewnie nie spełnia nowych standardów. Teraz wszystko ogląda się w Internecie. Rolland: Huh. Internet to taka bzdura jak telefony bez kabla. Ale to wszystko nie tak. (wraca do ugniatania ciasta) Jak ma przepływać obraz i dźwięk, skoro nie ma żadnych kabli? Marinette: (wyjmuje z kieszeni swój telefon) Już tłumaczę. Są wysyłane jako fale do anten połączonych z satelitami. To niesamowite! Można rozmawiać, z kim się chce, nawet z innego kontynentu. Rolland: (odwraca się) Ja nie muszę rozmawiać z nikim. Zresztą to wszystko nie tak, gdy się chce z kimś porozmawiać. (wraca do pracy) A teraz połóż worek i daj mi spokój! Mam mnóstwo pracy! (Marinette chowa swój telefon. Podchodzi do komody, na której stoją różne zdjęcia. Zauważa jedną z ramek, leżącą zdjęciem w dół. Podnosi ją. Na zdjęciu widzi swoich rodziców w dniu ślubu oraz babcię Ginę) Marinette: Mieszka pan sam? Nie ma pan rodziny? Rolland: (podchodzi do Marinette, wyrywa jej zdjęcie z rąk) Oddawaj mi to! Ty wścibski detektywie! Niczego nie ruszaj! Odłóż worek i wyjdź! (Marinette rzuca Rollandowi worek mąki, ten go łapie. Dziewczyna biegnie do kuchni, bierze się za ugniatanie ciasta na chleb) Marinette: O, świetne ciasto. Rolland: Hej, nie dotykaj go! To wszystko nie... Marinette: Spokojnie, wiem, jak to się robi. Bierzesz ciasto i składasz na pół, rytmicznie, rozciągając je. Marinette i Rolland: I lekko skręcając. (Oboje patrzą na siebie z zaskoczeniem) Marinette: Dzięki temu ciasto będzie elastyczne i uwolni się gluten, dlatego chleb się nie rozpadnie podczas pieczenia. Rolland: Jesteś tylko uczennicą wyuczoną na pamięć, na pewno zrobisz wszystko nie tak. Marinette: Znam się na rzeczy. Może nawet lepiej niż ty, dziadziusiu. Rolland: Lepiej niż ja? Lepiej niż ja?! Lepiej niż ja! (zwraca się do myszy, siedzących na kuchennym blacie) Charlotte! Marie-Louise! Margherite! Słyszałyście to?! Heh, lepiej niż ja! Haha! Zaraz się przekonamy! (myszy rozbiegają się, wracają) Przygotować składniki! Jermaine, każdy z nas niech upiecze chleb i sprawdzimy, kto jest piekarzem, a kto nadaje się tylko do dostarczania mąki! (Oboje biorą się do pracy. Razem zajmują się ugniataniem swych ciast na chleb. Rolland sięga po manierkę) Rolland: Widzisz ten zakwas? Wyhodowany dwa tysiące lat temu przez moją rodzinę. Jeszcze zanim mój niezłomny przodek, Galloafalix, piekarz z armorykańskiej osady poległ u boku Vercingetorixa. Gwoli ścisłości, to był mój pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra... hmm... pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pra-pradziadek! Marinette: Uff... Rolland: Ale Rzymianie wygrali. Bach! I zaczęli nakładać jakieś warzywa i ser na chleb. Ach, no i mamy pizzę! Marinette: Ja lubię pizzę. Rolland: Lubisz pizzę? Naprawdę lubisz pizzę?! Marinette: I to bardzo. Rolland: Och! Ona lubi pizzę! Aaa! Ale to wszystko nie tak! Nie kładzie się sera i pomidorów na ciasto! Tak jak mój syn i jego żona uparli się, żeby dodawać ryż do ciasta chlebowego, bo wtedy niby chleb wychodzi jaśniejszy! Ale to wszystko nie tak! Marinette: A jeśli naprawdę jest smaczny? Próbował pan ich wypieków? Rolland: Nie muszę, wiem, że jest obrzydliwy. Też coś! Chleb z mąką ryżową. TO! WSZYSTKO! NIE! TAK! Marinette: Moim zdaniem to pomysłowe. Rolland: Co? (Oboje wracają do pracy) Marinette: Czyli pański syn jest piekarzem? Rolland: Ja już nie mam syna. Od chwili, gdy mnie zdradził. Marinette: Tylko dlatego, że dodał ryż do chleba? Rolland: TO! WSZYSTKO! NIE! TAK! Marinette: Jeśli mój chleb wyjdzie tak samo smaczny jak pański, to zgodzi się pan coś dla mnie zrobić? Rolland: Co? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Marinette: Jest pan piekarzem czy wścibskim detektywem? Rolland: Ha! I tak nie upieczesz smaczniejszego chleba! (Rolland podaje Marinette rękę. Dziewczyna ściska jego dłoń, by przypieczętować zakład. Oboje wracają do pracy. Marinette zaczyna nucić piosenkę) Rolland: Ta melodia... Zawsze ją nuciliśmy razem z synem, kiedy razem... zagniataliśmy ciasto. Niemożliwe, żebyś ją znała. Chyba że... że jesteś... o nie! To nie może być... Marinette: Tak. Jestem pana wnuczką, Marinette. Rolland: Naprawdę? Jesteś moją wnuczką? KŁAMIESZ! Nie mam żadnej wnuczki! Oszustwo! Podstęp! Jak dodawanie nowych składników do chleba! Oszukaństwo! To wszystko nie tak! (wyrzuca Marinette z kuchni) Sio! Idź stąd! Za drzwi! Już mi stąd, kłamczucho! Marinette: Nie! Nie wyjdę stąd. Musisz spróbować mojego chleba, umawialiśmy się. Rolland: Ha! Chcesz tu zostać! To proszę bardzo! (wpada do kuchni, zamyka za sobą drzwi) Marinette: Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, i tak jesteś moim dziadkiem! Dzisiaj są urodziny twojego syna, nie chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć? Rolland: Lalalalalalala, nic nie słyszę! Lalalalalala! (Myszy przyglądają mu się) Co tak na mnie patrzycie? Po co oszukiwała swojego dziadka? To znaczy... Nie swojego dziadka. (bierze swoje ciasto i ciasto Marinette i wrzuca je do pieca) A ten chleb... założę się, że jest tak słaby jak chleb jej ojca. (Okno otwiera się) Władca Ciem: Hmm... Czuję zapach chleba pieczonego w ogniu wielkiej wściekłości. Przepis idealny dla mojej akumy. (Motyl ląduje na jego dłoni, Władca Ciem zakrywa go, tworzy akumę) Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim! (Akuma wylatuje) Rolland: To nie tak powinno wyglądać w rodzinie Dupain. Dumnych spadkobierców Galalloafalixa! (Akuma pojawia się, wnika w manierkę z zakwasem) Władca Ciem: Piekarixie, jestem Władca Ciem i dostrzegam twój głód władzy. Daję ci moc serwowania kary każdemu, kogo przyłapiesz, że robi coś nie tak. Rolland: Wspaniale! Czy mam ci za to dać croissanta? Albo chrupiącą bagietkę? Władca Ciem: Nie. W zamian za to dasz mi Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, moich wrogów, którzy wszystko robią nie tak. Pokażesz im! Rolland: Możesz na mnie liczyć, Władco Ciem. (Rolland zmienia się w Piekarixa. Marinette wciąż stoi w salonie, puka do drzwi) Marinette: Dziadku. (Piekarix kopnięciem niszczy drzwi, powala Marinette) Piekarix: Nie ma żadnego dziadka. Jestem Piekarix. I ci, którzy nie wiedzą, jak to wszystko powinno wyglądać, poczują moją nieposkromioną złość! Wkrótce Paryż będzie wyglądał jak kiedyś, gdy jeszcze nowoczesność go nie zniszczyła! (sięga do manierki, wypija z niej magiczny napój) Hahaha! Marinette: Nie, dziadku! (Muskuły Piekarixa rosną) Piekarix: Tak! (Piekarix wyskakuje z domu, niszcząc ścianę. Marinette wbiega do kuchni, wyłącza piec) Marinette: Później dokończymy pieczenie. Tikki, kropkuj! (Marinette zmienia się w Biedronkę) (Piekarix ląduje na jezdni, tuż przed jadącym autobusem. Kierowca hamuje gwałtownie) Piekarix: Dlaczego ten autobus wcale nie hałasuje?! Kierowca autobusu: Ach! To nowoczesny autobus z napędem elektrycznym. Piekarix: Elektryczny autobus? To wszystko nie tak! Autobusy hałasują! Spalają paliwo i tworzą czarny, śmierdzący dym! (podnosi autobus i rzuca nim) Precz z nowoczesnością! (Pojawia się Biedronka. Oplata jo-jo latarnie, tworząc sieć, w którą wpada autobus. Dziewczyna ląduje na dachu) Piekarix: Co to jest? Teraz po Paryżu lata jakaś dziewczyna super-owad? Biedronka: Tak! Dziewczyna super-bohaterka, jesteś nie na czasie! Piekarix: To wszystko nie tak! To zadanie policji lub armii, by pilnować porządku i prawa! Nie twoje! (Piekarix wyskakuje w powietrze, lecąc na Biedronkę) (Adrien i Plagg siedzą na kanapie przed telewizorem, oglądając wiadomości. Nadja przeprowadza relację na żywo z Dworca Północnego) Nadja: Parę minut przed otwarciem nowej linii Gwiezdnej Kolei dostałam informację, że super-gal terroryzuje nasze miasto! (Pojawia się relacja Piekarixa, walczącego z Biedronką) Piekarix: (podnosi samochód) Usunę z Paryża cały ten nowoczesny nonsens, poczynając od ciebie! (Piekarix ciska w bohaterkę samochodami. Biedronka uskakuje przed nimi) Biedronka: Tak właściwie wcale nie jestem taka nowoczesna! (rusza na Piekarixa, walczy z nim) Moje miraculum jest z czasów starożytnych! Piekarix: Za mojej młodości nie mieliśmy super-bohaterów! (Biedronka uskakuje przed ciosem Piekarixa. Rzuca swym jo-jo, oplątując jego rękę) Piekarix: W moim Paryżu nie ma miejsca na takie bzdury! (Złoczyńca ciągnie Biedronkę, wyrzuca ją w powietrze) Adrien: Zdaje się, że Biedronka otwiera właśnie nową linię transportu powietrznego. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (Adrien przemienia się w Czarnego Kota) (Biedronka ląduje w koronie drzewa. Kot pojawia się pod drzewem, rozciąga swój kij, podając go Biedronce) Czarny Kot: Spokojnie, Kropeczko. Już tu jestem. Biedronka: (zeskakuje z drzewa i ląduje obok Kota) Dzięki, Kocie, ale nie zawsze chłopcy muszą ratować dziewczyny. Czarny Kot: (chowając z powrotem kij) Uważasz, że jestem staroświecki, tak? Biedronka: Oj, znam gorszych od ciebie. Czekaj, aż poznasz Piekarixa. (Oboje oddalają się w poszukiwaniu złoczyńcy) (Nino i Alya stoją przy stoisku z lodami André. Lodziarz podaje Nino loda) Nino: Dzięki, André. (Piekarix ląduje tuż obok stoiska. Alya wyciąga telefon, zaczyna nagrywać złoczyńcę) Piekarix: Co ty robisz? Alya: E... filmuję cię? Piekarix: Argh! Telefony są do telefonowania, a nie filmowania! To wszystko nie tak! Alya: Hej! To jest cenzura! Piekarix: Jak za starych, dobrych czasów! Och! Ooo! Piramida egipska przed dworem królewskim! (skacze w górę, lecąc na piramidę) Przecież to wszystko nie tak! (Pojawiają się Czarny Kot i Biedronka. Koci Kij trafia go w locie. Piekarix ląduje twardo przed piramidą) Czarny Kot: Połączenie starożytności z nowoczesnością. Osobiście lubię tę szklaną piramidę. Biedronka: Można być nowoczesnym i jednak szanować tradycję. Piekarix: (podnosi się) To hańba! Zdrada! (sięga do manierki, wypija magiczny napój. Jego muskuły rosną) Czarny Kot: Lepiej zniszczmy tę jego buteleczkę. Biedronka: Masz rację, pewnie w niej ukryła się akuma. (Piekarix podnosi piramidę) Piekarix: Nie nadajecie się do niczego, nie macie żadnego doświadczenia! (Piekarix stawia piramidę, więżąc bohaterów w szklanej kopule. Złoczyńca wyskakuje w powietrze, oddala się) Czarny Kot: Uwięził nas! Kota... Biedronka: (łapiąc Kota za rękę) Zachowaj Kotaklizm, jeszcze nam się przyda. (rozgląda się dookoła. Dostrzega studzienkę kanalizacyjną) Wyjście awaryjne! Czarny Kot: Bystra jesteś. (Biedronka otwiera właz. Ona i Kot schodzą do kanałów) (Piekarix ląduje przed dworcem) Piekarix: Co to ma być?! Pociąg, który jeździ pod wodą?! To pociąg, czy łódź podwodna?! To wszystko nie tak! Wybierasz się do Anglii?! To płyń łodzią! Plusk, plusk, plusk, choroba morska, błee! (W środku ma miejsce otwarcie nowej Gwiezdnej Kolei. André i Chloé stoją przed pociągiem, fotografowie robią zdjęcia. Chloé wchodzi do wagonu. Wpada Piekarix, wskakując na dach pociągu) Piekarix: Panie i panowie, mam niedobre wieści! Ten pociąg uległ awarii! (Wszyscy zebrani uciekają. Tymczasem Czarny Kot i Biedronka dostają się kanałami do szybu wentylacyjnego. Oboje skaczą, rozkładając ręce i nogi. Powietrze unosi ich do góry. Łapią się kraty wentylacyjnej, wydostają się przez klapę. Stają przed dworcem) Biedronka: Śpieszymy się na pociąg! Czarny Kot: Już pędzę! (Bohaterowie wbiegają do środka. Piekarix staje przed pociągiem, próbując go podnieść. Biedronka pojawia się na dachu wagonu) Biedronka: Piekarixie, bądź rozsądny, w tym pociągu jest mnóstwo ludzi. Piekarix: Więc lepiej niech wysiądą, bo stacja końcowa to Wykolejowo! (Czarny Kot pomaga w ewakuacji pasażerów z pociągu. Spotyka Chloé) Chloé: Poproś Królową Pszczół o pomoc. Czarny Kot: Na razie sobie radzimy. Ale dzięki za troskę. Dzięki, Chloé. (Chloé oddala się. Piekarix puszcza pociąg. Sięga znów po manierkę, wypija magiczny napój. Podnosi lokomotywę i rzuca nią o ścianę) Biedronka: Szczęśliwy Traf! (Biedronka używa super-mocy, tworząc butelkę z przecierem pomidorowym) Czarny Kot: Przecier pomidorowy? Wątpię, czy naszemu przyjacielowi przypadnie do gustu. Biedronka: I właśnie na to liczę. (rozgląda się po okolicy, szukając potrzebnych jej rzeczy) Uważaj, za chwilę zaserwuję naszemu piekarzowi nietradycyjną kanapkę. Czarny Kot: Świetnie! (Biedronka oddala się, by wziąć rzeczy. Czarny Kot rusza na Piekarixa. Złoczyńca odrzuca go silnym ciosem i rusza za nim) Biedronka: A co powiesz na super-żelki plus super-chemiczną gumę do żucia w kanapce z białego chleba ze spulchniaczami? Czarny Kot: Oj, przestań, Biedronko, ślinka nam wszystkim cieknie! Dobrze mówię, Piekarixie? Piekarix: Nie nabiorę się na twoje marne sztuczki! Biedronka: Dobrze. W takim razie dodam trochę przecieru pomidorowego. Piekarix: Hę? Biedronka: Mmm, teraz ta kanapka będzie smakowała jak pizza, po prostu coś pysznego! Piekarix: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie tak powinna wyglądać tradycyjna kanapka! (Piekarix rusza na Biedronkę. Bohaterka wybiega z budynku, Kot za nią. Piekarix goni oboje) Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, do dzieła! Czarny Kot: Kotaklizm! (Czarny Kot niszczy Kotaklizmem kratę szybu wentylacyjnego, Biedronka przeskakuje nad nim. Gdy Piekarix staje na kracie, ta rozpada się pod jego stopami. Złoczyńca spada w dół. Pęd powietrza wentylatora sprawia, że zawisa w powietrzu) Biedronka: Przyznaj, że zwiódł cię smak mojej kanapki. Piekarix: To wszystko nie tak! (Piekarix sięga do manierki, by napić się napoju. Cała zawartość frunie do góry) Czarny Kot: My w każdym razie tak to robimy. (Czarny Kot wybija kijem manierkę z dłoni Piekarixa. Biedronka ją łapie i rzuca o ziemię. Manierka się rozbija. Akuma wylatuje z przedmiotu) Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! (Łapie akumę swoim jo-jo) Biedronka: Mam cię! (Otwiera jo-jo, wypuszczając oczyszczonego motyla) Biedronka: Pa, pa, miły motylku. (Wyrzuca butelkę w górę) Biedronka: Niezwykła Biedronka! (Butelka zmienia się w magiczne biedronki. Te przywracają wszystko do pierwotnego stanu, naprawiając szkody. Biedronka podnosi naprawioną manierkę. Piekarix zmienia się z powrotem w Rollanda) Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Rolland: Mój chleb. Zostawiłem we włączonym piecu! I moja wnuczka tam jest! To niebezpieczne! Wybuchnie pożar! Biedronka: (oddając mu manierkę z zakwasem) Wnuczka na pewno sobie poradziła. Rolland: (biorąc manierkę) Muszę do domu. (Kolczyki Biedronki zaczynają pikać) Czarny Kot: Ja go mogę podrzucić. Mam ciut więcej czasu niż ty. Biedronka: Dzięki, Czarny Kocie. Lecę! Ha! (Biedronka rzuca swym jo-jo i oddala się. Czarny Kot bierze Rollanda na barana) Czarny Kot: Chcesz wracać na plecach super-bohatera? Będzie szybko, ale raczej nietradycyjnie. Rolland: Trzeba ratować chleb. To najważniejsze. (Czarny Kot i Rolland oddalają się) Władca Ciem: Nadejdzie taki dzień, że karta się odwróci, Biedronko! A bilety na twoją porażkę rozejdą się jak świeże bułeczki! Muahahahahahaa! (Okno zamyka się) (Czarny Kot i Rolland lądują przed furtką. Rolland wbiega do domu) Rolland: Marinette? Marinette! (Czarny Kot biegnie za nim. Obaj wpadają do kuchni. W środku Marinette stoi przy piecu) Marinette: Dziadek? Czarny Kot? Czy wszystko w porządku? Rolland: E... Tak. Tylko bałem się... że chleb za bardzo się spiecze. (Rolland podchodzi do dziewczyny. Marinette wyciąga z pieca dwa bochny chleba. Kładzie je na kuchennym stole) Rolland: Na oko w porządku. Marinette: Widzisz? Jednak znam się na rzeczy. Czarny Kot: Skoro nie jestem potrzebny, to już sobie pójdę. Rolland: Stój! Będziesz sędzią. Ocenisz, który chleb smakuje lepiej. Czarny Kot: E... (pierścień zaczyna pikać) Chodzi o to, że niedługo przejdę przemianę i... Łoo! (Rolland bierze go za ramię i ciągnie do kuchni) Ciężko się z tobą uporać, nawet gdy nie masz super-mocy. (Super-bohater staje przed stołem. Próbuje po kawałku chleba, najpierw jednego, potem drugiego) Czarny Kot: Mmm. Oba te chleby są pyszne. A macie może odrobinę dżemu? Marinette i Rolland: Nie tak się próbuje chleb! Czarny Kot: Oba są smaczne, choć całkiem inne. Ten jest bardziej tradycyjny, a ten ma wyjątkowo delikatny smak. Nie umiem wybrać. Przykro mi, ale naprawdę muszę zmykać. Dzięki za degustację! (Czarny Kot wybiega z domu i oddala się. Rolland próbuje chleba Marinette) Rolland: Hmm... To prawda. Ten smak jest... naprawdę niezły. Marinette: Upiekłam według przepisu taty. Rolland: Czyli jak? Marinette: Dodałam ryż, kiedy nie patrzyłeś. (bierze kawałek chleba i daje go myszom) Na jednym gryzie nie poprzestaniesz. (Rolland bierze jeszcze jeden kawałek chleba) Więc mogę mieć do ciebie jedną prośbę? Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do nas? Świętujemy czterdzieste urodziny taty i bardzo się ucieszy, jeśli spotka się z tobą. (Rolland podchodzi do komody, na której leży zdjęcie ze ślubu Toma i Sabine. Podnosi je i stawia) Rolland: Nie jesteś w ogóle tradycyjną wnuczką, Marinette. Ale wiesz co? Lubię to. (Tom pracuje przy chlebie, podśpiewując. Gina i Sabine rozmawiają z tyłu. Drzwi do piekarni otwierają się, stają w nich Rolland i Marinette. Mężczyzna trzyma bochen chleba, zawinięty w urodzinową kokardkę. Obie kobiety patrzą mocno zaskoczone na Rollanda) Gina: Och! Rolland? (Tom upuszcza wałek do ciasta. Odwraca się powoli) Marinette: Wszystkiego dobrego, tato. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 3